


Happy Ever After

by gosinyan



Series: K2 Week 2020 [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, K2 Week 2020, M/M, Pictures, Travel, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: Kenny and Kyle finally get married and plan their perfect honeymoon.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: K2 Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875598
Kudos: 8





	Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> K2 Week, day 7. Travel  
> I was so excited to write this work and choose some nice songs that helped me get in the mood for some fluff. I listened to Skating In Central Park by Bill Evans and Jim Hall; Stardust by Bobby Hutcherson.  
> This fandom week was so much fun, and I was happy to be a part of it.

It was the best day of Kyle's life. He was finally getting married to his beloved fiancé. The ceremony was modest as they only invited close family and friends. It happened on a beautiful sunny day. The wedding was perfect, the cake at the reception looked gorgeous, as did the ballroom. Everyone had a great time, and there was no way Kyle wouldn’t have afters. On the wedding night, Kenny was very charming and sweet. He proposed that they should go on their honeymoon to Japan since they always wanted to go there and he already got the tickets.

On Monday, Kyle woke up earlier and made breakfast. He brought it to his husband so they could eat in bed. When he sat down and set the tray on the bedside table, Kyle leaned down and kissed Kenny on the forehead as a way to wake him up. As his beloved woke up, he smiled and said: “Good morning, sleepyhead.” Kyle put the tray in front of Kenny and urged him to eat. The breakfast consisted of many variations of cheese, cherry tomatoes and a few slices of bread with spread butter. To top it off a fresh cup of coffee and a nicely folded napkins.

“Ah, how lovely. Aren’t you going to eat with me, dear husband?” Kenny had a warm smile on his lips as he looked Kyle in the eyes. He was a little disappointed that his sweetheart didn’t try to feed him. That slight hint of disappointment didn’t go unnoticed by Kyle as he only sat a little closer and took one of the cherry tomatoes in his hand.

“Who said I wasn’t going to eat with you? Though I prefer watching you eat from my hand.” Kyle put the tomato to Kenny’s lips and without much effort fed his husband. They were eating together and took their time as it was their first breakfast since getting married. They had the time for all the other things that are yet to happen in their new life together.

A few hours later as they finished eating and dressing up while getting distracted by each other’s curious hands, they came to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink and get another cup of coffee. While having a bit of time to relax, Kyle decided to talk about their honeymoon. “So where should we go when we are in Japan? I was thinking about Osaka, only because Tokyo seems like the most obvious choice. What do you think? Though I kind of expect you to know since you bought the tickets and won’t tell me anything.” He didn’t seem upset or annoyed by Kenny’s silence, it was rather the opposite as Kyle wanted it to be a surprise.

“We should start packing up. We have a plane to catch today, honey. In about four hours.” Kenny was very subtle while stating that they better hurry or they will be late. With that in mind, they both started packing their things up, and since they didn’t need to bring many things only because Kenny prepared something for them both. They packed the most basic stuff and one very important thing, a camera or precisely a polaroid camera.

Kyle was urging his husband to hurry up and get going, but he was stopped by Kenny who pulled him close and kissed on the cheek. “Kyle, relax. We still have time, and did you forget, we have to take a picture before leaving.” With that, Kenny pulled out the camera and snapped a picture when he kissed Kyle on the cheek. After the photo was developed, they decided to write “Just Married” at the bottom. Before long they were walking out of the house and took a taxi to the airport.

Just like Kenny said, their flight was now in less than an hour, and they were waiting in a coffee shop drinking some herbal tea before departing. the day was slowly turning into the night as they boarded the plane. “Looks like we will see the night view of Japan. Now we will have some time for ourselves without anything to worry about.” Kyle was happy to be together with his husband and wherever they would go didn’t matter that much as long as they were there together. 

They arrived at Osaka. The nighttime just began to unfold across the beautiful island. There was not much to see, at this time, but they still wanted to wander around the city. In the faraway distance, they could see the Osaka Tower shining in the night. The pretty landscape and the ocean breeze was refreshing. It was a perfect honeymoon, even without it starting for good.

After a few hours of walking around the city and a few prefectures, the two newlyweds finally arrived at their hotel. Inside the room were a bouquet of gorgeous red roses and many rose petals scattered across the bedroom. On the bedside table were lit up candles, and the room was dimly lit. The candlelight was adding to the comfy atmosphere in the room and set the mood. Their hotel room had a hot tub and a balcony with a beautiful view of the city. On the bed was laying a box with beautiful clothes that Kenny bought for Kyle. It was a nice suit with a red tie. Both of them quickly dressed up in formal clothes and took the first picture in Japan.

They spend the rest of their night planning and enjoying each other’s company while sitting in the bedroom. For the next day, Kyle planned to go see the Sumiyoshi-taisha shrine. Also, they wanted to try some of the local food and go to some restaurants. Their day was about to get busy as they planned to visit many places here and after two weeks, go to Tokyo.

Kyle wanted to go to Osaka Castle Park and National Bunraku Theatre, that meant for them to travel through a few wards of Osaka Prefecture. It would take them the whole day, and since they were on their honeymoon, they should enjoy themselves and take lots of pictures.

Going from one location to another was trying, though neither of them wanted to go back to their hotel room. Occasionally they were taking breaks in the coffee shops or other restaurants. By the time they reached the two weeks in Osaka, they never wanted to leave. So for the last time, they went out to the city, just like they did the first time they got there. It was a nice and quiet night, the streets were mostly empty and they could walk side by side. Just as they were about to leave to their hotel room and pack some things, they took one last picture and travelled to Tokyo the next day.


End file.
